


It's just a scratch

by kaliberfics



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Other, Please use sterile medical supplies IRL k thanks, Tank is a sad man deep down, Used Bandages, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaliberfics/pseuds/kaliberfics
Summary: Even though you insisted it's a small injury to be ignored, Dempsey took it upon himself to patch you up. Albeit your subtle pride knows no bounds, this moment led you both to have some realizations about each other, a tension comes to a resolution.
Relationships: "Tank" Dempsey/Reader
Kudos: 18





	It's just a scratch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This little oneshot is a prompt I decided to act on writing, plus I needed some Dempsey in my life, haha.

“Ow— Watch it!”

“Oh, shut it. I’m just cleaning it up, I’m going as gentle as I can.”

You hissed as the soldier in front of you held your arm in a gentle grip with one hand, his other hand holding an old tattered shirt with some water he found from a nearby creek. He wasn’t lying, this was as gentle you could feel him clean your wounds, along with a generous amount of patience and consideration. Tank had his brows furrowed together in a sign of concentration as he wiped off the old blood and debris lining the small but long gash on your forearm. 

Aside from scolding you and telling you to keep quiet and still, he was silent. He understood your adamant choice of not being attended by the lunatic that is the doctor. Your pride wouldn’t allow it, aside from your undisclosed reasons. Dempsey did that himself sometimes, but got used to asking for help. Ever since he met you, you were very prideful in not asking for any sort of help, since you somehow knew so much, because of the “world” you came from. Regardless of knowledge, you didn’t seem to take into account the mortality of it all. Everything was very real, and not a...video game, as you seemed to call it. At this point he didn’t discard the idea of said alternate world. Especially if it seemed so nice.

“Dempsey?” You spoke softly.

“Hm?” He replied absentmindedly. 

“You’ve been cleaning at the same spot for a minute now.”

“Oh. Uh,” he moved the cloth away, seeing that the area was clean now. “Let me patch this up then.”  He didn’t seem to notice your gentle stare, and how you observed his features. He seemed so much more...real. Game graphics don’t give him any justice, you think. His tired yet concentrated complexion, the way his large hands took the decently unused bandage and wrapped it around your wound. If you had any courage, and if he existed in your world, maybe you’d have given a shot at asking him out. Outside of his soldier persona, he was just a tired and melancholic man. He’s seen so much, and probably lost just as much. The warmth in his hands was soothing, as a breeze made its way through the shack the group was staying in. 

You considered making conversation as Tank was finishing up on the wrapping off the bandage. But at the same time you didn’t feel the need to. Once he was about to tie the ends, he looked at you.  “Is it good? Not too tight?” He glanced at his work as he asked for feedback.

This time you were snapped out of your reverie. “Yeah—yeah. It’s good, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, doll. Glad to find out you have manners, as well, which is surprising, where you come from.” He grinned softly, teasing at your sometimes petulant attitude. You guffawed at his remark for a second, just as he finished tying the bandage. “I’m glad to realize you aren’t the poster boy people make you to be.” You argued.  In return, he raised a brow at that. “Poster boy? Am I that important?”

“Well, you're a very iconic, attractive and memorable character in my world,” you scrambled to find a proper answer as his grin only grew in size. His irises shone in a curious amusement you haven’t seen in a while from him.  “Is that a personal opinion, by any chance?” Dempsey poked fun at you as your face got red.  “I- I uh..I’ll pass on answering that.” You tried to get up, only to realize his hands were on your own, holding them firmly.

“Nah. I wanna hear it.”

You shuffled your legs out of anxiety, the boots you wore making a sound similar to a broom sweeping dust, because of all the dirt caked on the soles of them. “...Sort of.”

“And? Go on, I won’t bite.” Your own silence was deafening to you as you gathered your words.

“At first I was really attracted to you, before meeting you. Mostly for the looks, but your story was interesting regardless. But when I met you, I ended up resenting you for a bit.”  The american narrowed his eyes in concern as he was about to speak. Instead, you continue before he could make any proper assumptions from that. 

“I’m not done. After that, and I got to know you and the guys, I learned that the image painted to me before this, was truly for entertainment. I realized that you weren’t just a gritty soldier who was badass and never seemed to falter in his step. I got to know Tank Dempsey, a man who served his country, only to end up in this shitstorm of a reality. I see how you struggle to sleep, even though you try your best to not disturb me and the others, regardless of your impressions of each one individually. Because we were stuck together. After having a reality check or two, I realized you were a much better man than you let on. I respect and admire you for that.”

The soldier was surprised at your honest answers. He didn’t really expect it, but it wasn’t unpleasant to hear. If anything, he felt seen by you. Tank didn’t lose eye contact with you, and you felt nervous at his intense stare. Trying to calm your nerves, you mumble to yourself, “If I could grow a pair, I would’ve told you how I feel.”

Nonetheless, he heard your verbalized thoughts.  “If anything, I...care for you more than I thought to admit.” He wanted to be transparent, and share that vulnerability with you.

You perk up at this. “...You do?”

“Yeah. Don’t go off breaking my heart now that you know,” he teased, but you could see the panicked tone laced in his remark.

You decide to reassure him, squeezing his hands in an affectionate gesture. “I wouldn’t think of it, as long as you don’t break mine?” It ended off as a question, when you meant to sound sure of yourself.  Tank’s expression becomes much gentler than the suave facade he had earlier. He leans in, smiling gently. “Wouldn’t consider it ever,” he sighed, looking at your smaller hands, your bandaged arm, and back to your visage. 

“It might be too forward of me, but I really want to kiss you. May I?” It’s the politest you’ve ever heard from him.

You don’t miss a beat in your reply as the tension comes to a peak. _“Yes.”_

The way his mouth gently slants over yours, and the kiss is done far sooner than you wanted it to. You decide to pull him in for a longer one, a surprised hum low in his throat. He likes how you kiss him, and it’s addicting.  Whether it's minutes or an eternity, neither of you know. 

Regardless of that fact, it’s a welcomed moment for a sweet beginning to something bright in a dark reality.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this piece, and if you did, please consider leaving a kudo or a comment! I'd greatly appreciate it :)


End file.
